Dericka Faith
Summary Dericka Tulip Faith is an OC created by Luxardel on July 30, 2017. At the age of 16, Dericka learns about the truth of her universe. A parallel universe to Otherlife, the original universe, her world has been tainted by corruption. Without even realizing it, her mother and father, Macoreon and Rosaria, have both been erased from existence. No one even remembers or knows about them except for Kennie and Brittainy from Otherlife, who came to warn her and as many others before they too were erased. Grieved about her parents, she vowed to work with them and Pneumagia to put an end to Pthora's destruction. She is a fun person to be around. Although she comes off as immature, she only inherited the playful nature of her mother. Despite this, she has a very low tolerance for unfair and improper behavior such as harassment, bullying, or anything that causes someone to feel insignificant. Her best friend Valeria, who is the daughter of Kennie and Brittainy of their universe, decides to tag along with Dericka, which makes her very happy and even more motivated to put an end to Pthora. Personal Statistics Alignment: 'Chaotic Good '''Name: '''Dericka Tulip Faith '''Origin: 'Universal Corruption '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: 16 years old Classification: Human (Aionios; see Universal Corruption) Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 11-C Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Puravra(Matter Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Biological Manipulation), Creation, Destruction, Reality Warping, Danmaku, Longevity, Duplication, Intangibility, Possesion, Sense Manipulation, Regeneration, Immortality (Type 4). 'Attack Potency: Universal+ '(Destroyed multiple universes at full power)| '''Point Level '(Reduced Attack after 1st defeat against Pthora.) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Traveled with friends across the universe to see a concert in a matter of seconds.)| '''Below Average Human (Reduced speed after 1st defeat against Pthora.) Lifting Strength: Universal '''(Lifted a universe with sheer anger.) | '''Below Average (Reduced strength after 1st defeat against Pthora.) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ '''(Shattered a few universes while attacking a pervert.)| '''Below Average Class (Reduced strength after 1st defeat against Pthora.) Durability: Multiverse Level+ '''(Withstood an attack capable of destroying a few universes.)| '''Point Level (Reduced durability after 1st defeat against Pthora.) Stamina: Virtually Inexaustible '(A.P.A. Drive allows for endless stamina.)| '''Extremely Small '(She can't move beyond the space she is contained in.) 'Range: Multiversal+ '(Hit an opponent at the edge of a universe a few universes away.)| '''Standard Melee Range (Reduced range due to 1st defeat against Pthora.) Standard Equipment: Zoiakri '(Long bladed cleaver sword with a vine-like design and a Tulip shaped pommel) 'Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Tends to be overconfident and sometimes negligent in a fight, thinking that she can handle more than she really can. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Heaven's Knuckle: Ability learned from her father. Fists are infused with Puravra and are used to strike the opponent with a blow capable of shattering a few universes. Heaven's Thorns: Ability learned from her mother. The Zoiakri disperses into multiple Puravra infused blades shaped like thorns. The blades impale the opponent and saps them of their energy. Good against opponents who have limited energy reserves. Aroma of Desire: Flower spores are emitted and disorients the opponent that inhales or comes in contact with them. The opponent cannot differentiate between illusion and reality. This effect can last for a long period of time if not stopped. Alithis Pathos Agape (A.P.A.) Drive: Dericka enters a state of complete mental bliss. Damage doesn't phase her, her power rises exponentially, and energy reserves are unlimited for the duration of the Drive. The form lasts for about 5 minutes and leaves her completely vulnerable for 60 seconds after the Drive deactivates. NOTE: Form causes her to believe she can do anything. Fallen in Love: Dericka moves to the opponent and hugs them tightly. She whispers sweet nothings into their ear with Aroma of Desire while simultaneously creating a dimensional void that she sends them into. The opponent hallucinates about whatever Dericka whispered into their ears while trapped in the void she created. They cannot get out unless she lets them out or they have power greater than her own. Ability is usually used when Dericka is angry with someone. Likelyhood of her releasing them is high once she calms down. Affect intensifies with A.P.A. Drive. '''Fractal Petal Nebula: '''Countless multicolored flower petals of different flower types spread outwards towards the opponent in hard to dodge patterns. Patterns drastically change automatically every 5 seconds. Each petal's power ranges from harmless to multi-galaxy busting power. Chance of petals having multi-galaxy busting power, the number of petals, and the frequency of pattern changes increases by 80% when A.P.A. Drive is activated. '''Passion Blossom: '''A multicolored blossom is created. Aroma of Desire seeps from it, and its ability activates once it is tossed and hits an opponent. At first, it feels like a normal flower. However, one of 4 abilities activates afterwards: 1) The opponent is sapped of all his/her energy (not including life sustaining energy), 2)An onslaught of dimension cutting slashes massively FTL hits the opponent, 3) Any and all weaknesses the opponent has is exploited and can be used against them immediately, or 4) Any active hax the opponent has is completely nullified and sealed for 5 minutes (unless their power surpasses Dericka's.). Can only be used twice normally, but can be used endlessly when in A.P.A. Drive. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Luxardel's Pages Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Atom Users Category:Sense Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Illusionists Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Knife Users Category:Void Users Category:Immortals Category:Xros Revolution Category:Duplication Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 11